Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, one of the first activities that a user might perform during their day is to turn on their computers is to communicate with friends, co-workers, family, as well as to read news and/or a variety of other online content. In fact, today, many of a person's social activities are now being conducted over the Internet.
Thus, many people are looking to the Internet to provide them with richer, fuller content that might include live tutorials, movies, music, and yes, even richer advertisements. Many people today have identified advertisements to not only be entertaining, but educational and informative. However, when an advertisement is displayed along with content in an unrelated manner, such advertisements might actually turn out to be distracting to the user. For example, if a user has performed a search on a topic such as tours of China, displaying advertisements about tours of Southern California might be counterproductive. The user might ignore such ads, or find them a distraction. In either event, the user may not click on the advertisement, which results in reduced revenue for the advertiser and possibly for an owner of a web page in which the advertisement is displayed. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.